Sight
by Violet Karuto
Summary: It was he who saw the grave she had dugged for herself. It was also he who will pull her out of it. Foot Prints in Kakashi's POV. [KakaSaku[OneShot]


A/N: Well, never thought I would finish two stories within a week (gives myself a pat on the back). This oneshot is actually based on the suggestion by Karalita (gives her a lollipop) to write Foot Prints in Kakashi's POV. Though it didn't exactly go through the entire scene as it was suppose to, it did give a somewhat in depth Kakashi and also a flashback (hurray) so hopefully people (like YOU) will enjoy it.

Oh, and you don't have to read Foot Prints (though it would be nice if you did D) in order to get this one since I think this oneshot can stand nicely by itself.

Sight

By Violet Karuto

* * *

He saw. He saw the way how she is slipping further and further away from them. He saw how she has become reclusive into herself and away from society. But most importantly of all, he saw how she had looked so independent and lonely at the same time while still being part of the notorious team number 7.

All in all, he sees everything, with that half of eye of his.

At first, he hadn't thought much into her progress, thinking that maybe his student has finally entered that damned stage of teenage rebellion hood. Yet later, as he observed, ever so discreetly behind his Come Come Paradise, he noticed that the changes are more deep, more permanent than he would have ever expected.

It was how she had always volunteered to stay behind while they scouted ahead. It was the way she sat on the sidelines, watching, while the two rivals bickered at each other. It was all in the eyes when she observed the two boys leading into missions and combat that further worried him.

Now, Kakashi thought, he was by no means a pervert or stalker, with the exception of an obsession with a certain orange book, but he always had an idea of his students' physical and mental status throughout their times together. It was a better way to keep a tab on things, especially with Naruto and Sasuke on the same team, so things wouldn't get out of hand.

But, through all the deliberate planning and observation, there would always be a flaw, an exception. To him, Haruno Sakura was that exception. He must admit, Sakura is, far by half, more mature than any other Genin he has ever met, even running close to Sasuke and Neji. It is probably this maturity that had caused her isolation from the rest of her teammates.

Sighing dejectedly, Kakashi threw his head back to look at the wintry sky. They had been sent on this mission into the Cloud Country to retrieve an important scroll. Why hadn't they sent messengers instead, he didn't know, but he did know that right now he and his teammates are traveling at 0 degrees in the snow, in an never ending forest, heading towards some god forsaken town.

Out of habit instead of necessity, Kakashi spared a glance towards the only female member of the team and frowned at what he saw. She was downright out of it, he could tell instantly, with her eyes glazed and focused on their footprints in the snow, she wouldn't know the difference if Sasuke kissed her right then and there.

Turning to look ahead, he noticed that Sasuke and Naruto has already walked ahead, momentarily forgetting everything else as they are absorbed in their heated argument over ramen. Sakura, he noticed, has fallen slightly behind, though he could bet she wouldn't notice either way, and has somehow developed an infatuation with the snow.

Being the middle man and the only support of the currently fracturing team, Kakashi slowed down in his walk, intending to keep an eye on the boys while still being in Sakura's vision lest she got lost.

It was times like these that an old memory suddenly hit Kakashi like a sledgehammer as he paused momentarily to gather up his thoughts. These moments of his were always spontaneous and unpredictable and held absolutely no point whatsoever. But, alas, nature, and mind, also need to run their own courses so Kakashi freed his mind before delving into the awaited memory.

It was during a spring afternoon, cherry blossoms flying everywhere and families were out picnicking. Kakashi was out walking with his infamous book and was actually looking for somewhere to rest since he had just got back from a short mission to the borders of the Fire Country. Coming upon a clearing up ahead, Kakashi heard the sounds of kunais against each other so he stayed behind one of the sakura trees to take a better look.

Right there, not even twenty feet in front of him, was Ino sparing with Sakura. He noticed that they both have numerous numbers of cuts and bruises on their bodies so he silently estimated the number of hours they must have spent here practicing. His next thoughts were jarred out of proportion as he heard Sakura speak with Ino.

"I think we should stop the training for today, Ino" Sakura had said while putting her kunai back into her side pouch.

"Alright," Ino said, wiping some sweat on her forehead, "I'm beat. Same time tomorrow?"

"If we don't get another mission" Sakura sighed "If we do, I'll notify you before we leave, ok?"

"'k" Ino replied and was about to leave when something stopped her, "Can I ask you something, Sakura?"

"Hm?" She had said while plucking shurikens from a nearby tree.

"Why don't you train with Kakashi-sensei and the rest of them? There is a reason why you're put into a team, you know" Ino said while crossing her arms and arching her eyebrow.

"Hm" She said again as she stare absentmindedly at a sakura tree, the tree that he was standing by had he not turned to hide. After getting no replies, Ino 'hmphed', and walked away from the clearing, leaving Sakura by herself.

"You can come out now, sensei" Turning, Sakura sat down at a nearby tree and tipped her head backward to rest on the bark.

"How long?"

"Just now, actually, a coincidence, really" she smiled at him.

"Why didn't you come to me for training instead of Ino?" he asked bluntly, knowing that the question has been plaguing his mind ever since, well,…ever.

"Hm" He was starting to get sick of her one word answers so he stood in front of her, staring down at her relaxed posture against the tree.

Looking away, Sakura caught a drifting cherry blossom in her palm and looked at it. Silence dominated the atmosphere before she spoke again, "Sakuras are such fragile things, don't you agree, sensei? They bloom only once a year and afterwards, they are forgotten, dead, left behind…"

Frowning to himself, Kakashi was taken back by her pessimistic view of such a lovely flower. Picking one up on the ground, he stared at it also.

"No, they are strong and beautiful" He stared into her eyes "Leaving a field of infinite pink behind", he stroked her hair, "for the people to remember what they have truly missed"

Seemingly to be in momentary shock, Sakura broke the eye contact and smiled to herself. Standing up, she brushed off some petals before walking away towards the village.

"But, sensei, what is there to remember when they are all wilted and gone?"

Kakashi looked on sadly at the back of her student, preparing to say something but stopped himself when he saw her stop.

"Thank you"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi jerked out of his journey down memory lane and looked at Naruto. Sasuke was standing nearby with his hands in his pockets looking bored. Seeing the concerned expression his student is showing, he smiled reassuringly before asking, "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto fidgeted some more before looking behind Kakashi, towards the way they had come from. "Sakura is gone"

"What?" Kakashi asked stupidly as he turned around also to see, indeed, that his female student was gone, the fourth pair of footprints missing. Staring at the blanket of snow behind him, he started walking back.

"You guys wait here, I'll go look for her"

They seem to accept his proposal, though Naruto was about to reject it and start to shout for his friend before Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth, and stayed behind.

Not far behind, Kakashi can see an imprint of a body in the snow. Afraid that she had collapsed somehow, he rushed towards the body before seeing a pair of hands reaching up from the snow and towards the sky. Sighing in relief, he calmly walked towards her and stood right above her head, staring down at her pale face. Absolute peace was the only expression Kakashi can describe. With her eyes closed and the bitter smile on her lips, she looked exactly like a dead corpse.

It was this moment, him staring down at her prone body, her reaching for the sky, that Kakashi realized something. She had always been a living corpse, with no mind and ambitions of her own while being manipulated by others. She had tried to break out of her coffin once, Kakashi referred to a distant memory, but gave up and delved deeper into the soil.

"Sakura?"

With seemingly utmost reluctance, glazed and dull green eyes opened and stare up at him. Many memories suddenly surged through his mind, from the first time they had met till the instant that he realized she has changed so much that no one will ever bring her back.

No, he thought, as long as they are in a team and she is within his field of vision, he will never give up on her. He will definitely walk her out of her corner to experience life once more even if it will take him his whole life time to do it.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" She tipped her head to focus on him, that momentarily sparkle of life still in her beautiful eyes.

Yes, Kakashi thought as he smiles to himself, it will definitely be worth it.

* * *

A/N: I'm horrible at writing with restrictions (since I have to keep reminding myself to follow the sequence of events in Foot Prints) so I didn't feel at all confident with this oneshot, so hopefully some good soul will tell me the (numerous) mistakes I have made in this story. Bows 


End file.
